


First

by zayumzaddy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayumzaddy/pseuds/zayumzaddy
Summary: Reader is having trouble with math and Dr. Reid decides to help, but confessions are spoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly Criminal Minds trash and in love with Matthew Gray Gubler whoops
> 
> Enjoy! Nothing but fluff.

You chewed on your lip as you tapped your pencil on page 256 in your Algebra book. You groaned and dropped your pencil on the break room table. You stared at the book and made the conclusion that you were not going to figure this out any time soon. You puffed your cheeks while pondering what you could do to figure out these few math problems. You heard the door open and a short greeting. You replied shortly as well, but didn’t bother to look up. You were too busy with the math assignment due tomorrow afternoon.

“Do you need help, y/n?” You look up to see the man talking to you.

“Oh, Dr. Reid,” you squeaked, “um, yeah, I guess you could say that.” You should’ve known that he could help you. He’s a genius after all.

You’ve had a crush on your superior for the longest time. He’s much older than you, but it honestly pulled you towards him more. He must know by now that you have the hots for him, he is a profiler after all. Spencer took a seat next to you and pulled your textbook over. He then took your pencil and paper, looking at what you have done so far.

“Ah, this is easy.” His long finger pointed at the problem and started rambling off things that you should probably be paying attention to but all you stared at was his lips. 

You then looked up at his eyes and then he stopped talking suddenly, looking back at you, “your pupils are dilated and your cheeks are pink.”

You gulped and shifted in your seat, “sorry.” You meekly said.

“No you’re not.” 

“Yes I am.” You threw back at him.

“Y/N, I’m a profiler and you’re one in the making.” His fingers fidgeted with the pencil as his body turned towards you in the chair, “you know, your behavior so far shows-”

You cut him off because you knew where this was going, “yes, Spencer I’ll admit,” you huffed as your cheeks pooled with pink again, “I like you a lot. I admire you a lot. I just love hearing you talk about something you know a lot about because you talk so fast and it’s so cute. I’ve just never said anything because I feel like you could find someone older than me and a hell of a lot smarter.” After you finished you looked down to your thighs and sighed. All of your feelings came out in just four sentences.

After all this time, you really psyched yourself down and really, truly thought that Spencer could find a girl that had the same IQ as him or at least close. You were smart. You couldn’t deny the straight A’s, except one class is a C and it happens to be one of the subjects that the man in front of you has a Ph.D. in. You didn’t want to take this said math class, but you needed the credit. Did Spencer care about that stuff though? Obviously he wouldn’t want someone so oblivious that it’s hard to even tolerate.  
Spencer cut your train of thought off by lightly lifting your chin with his thumb and index so that you could look at him. His hazel eyes had such of an affect on you. You felt your heart swell and your mind was locked on the fact that he was the one. You felt it in your soul and your entire being. You were so sure that you were head over heels for him, but did he feel the same? Was this feeling too good to be true? Was this just one-sided?

“You think how smart you are matters to me? For the record you’re a very bright young woman, but that’s besides the point,” he gulped and took both of your hands, rubbing your knuckles delicately and spoke softly, “what matters is that you’re kind and sweet a-and sympathetic as well! You can also be empathetic! You aim to help every single person you come across.” He took a breath and his face is now so close you felt his hot breath on your lips and nose, “you are everything I can ask for and more.”

You couldn’t stop smiling and you looked at his hands holding yours then back up to his soft eyes, “so does that mean you like me too?” You acquired a small smirk, feeling a surge of confidence fill your torso.

It was Spencer’s turn to blush, knowing it was a rhetorical question and sat up straight, staring at your for a little bit with a smile on his face then said, “you know, that was the first time you called me Spencer.”

You removed your hands from Spencer’s and ripped a page out of your notebook, then scribbled down your number and slide it in his vest breast pocket, “there’s a first for everything, right?”


End file.
